


Vertue

by Kirjava3456airbender



Category: La Princesse de Montpensier (2010), La Princesse de Montpensier | The Princess of Montpensier - Mme de La Fayette, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambitious But Rubbish, Arranged Marriage, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Friendship, Infidelity, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mpreg, OOC, Snapshots, This Is STUPID, Unrequited Love, but also angst, la princesse de montpensier!au, nobody asked for this, stupidly purple prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirjava3456airbender/pseuds/Kirjava3456airbender
Summary: Marrying Yuuri would be politically advantageous, certainly, but that's not why Viktor wants to marry him: the omega is young, beautiful and has the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. Too bad, Yuuri is married to Prince Jean-Jacques Leroy.Or Yuuri's story as four men fall in love with him, told through snapshots.Based on Mme de Lafyette's "La princesse de Montpensier." It's a multichapter but I don't remember how to add more chapters.





	Vertue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm writing this, I really don't, but I hope you enjoy. Take into account that this is based on a 17th century story, moral codes are different. I'll try to finish this but I don't have a good track record.

Yuuri had once been promised to Viktor’s older brother, Georgi, but he had always known it was Viktor he really wanted.

Whenever he closes his eyes, he can still remember those times, as they played in the Nikiforov gardens, the lawn soft under their naked feet and little Yuri, Viktor’s youngest brother, trailing behind and laughing like a little sun. 

Yuuri was only fourteen then, his hips still slim and his cheeks round with youth. Viktor was sixteen and shaping up into a good alpha, learning how to handle a sword and eliciting amazed gasps from both Yu(u)ris. Georgi usually chose to lean against a tree, a melancholic smile tugging at his lips as he pretended he didn’t see whenever Viktor would steal small kisses from his lips.

But the crown was scared, everybody knew that whoever married Yuuri would rise up politically and the royal family estimated that the Nikiforov’s already had enough power as it was, too much power.

Yuuri still remembered the horses, royal-white, their hooves loud as they entered the castle. The adults stepped into the castle to drink a cup of wine and negotiate and Jean-Jacques Leroy, the king’s cousin bellowed at Viktor.

“Cousin! I see you are well!” Leroy was three years younger than Viktor, but his blue eyes were electric with ambition and he looked like he would make a good alpha in a few years. Viktor laughed.

“Yes I am, indeed. Care for a friendly duel, cousin?” They both drew their swords from their scabbards, twin smiles across their faces. The weapons sang through the air, the clang of metal loud in the courtyard. Yuri tugged on the other omega’s sleeve to whisper in his ear.

“Why are they fighting? Are they mad at each other?” Yuuri wanted to laugh at the concern on his littlest cousin’s face but he only smiled warmly, shaking his head.  
“No, see the smiles on their faces? See how their swords dance with no intentions of hurting? They’re fighting because they’re friends, alphas are weird like that.” Yuri nodded, but the concern didn’t leave his eyes, trained as they were on the two alphas.

Suddenly, a pair of doors opened with a bang and the youths stopped their duel as they watched Yakov, Viktor’s uncle, storm out of the room, a somber look on his face. Behind them, Alain Leroy and Yuuri’s parents trailed out of the room, the former looked happy but a heavy embarrassed flush sat high on Hiroko and Toshiya’s faces.

Yakov grabbed Viktor roughly by the shoulder, pulling him farther into the courtyard, whispering in angry hushed tones. Alain did the same with Jean-Jacques but much more calmly, a pleased smile on his face.

Yuuri felt the familiar tug on his sleeve and he bent down with a frown to listen to Yuri.  
“Katsudon? What’s going on?” 

“I... I’m not sure.” He said, as the two pairs of alphas kept shooting furtive glances at him.

Suddenly, Jean-Jacques broke away from his father and strode up to him, a cocky yet shaky smirk hastily pasted on his lips.

“So, apparently I am going to marry you?” For a second, Yuuri thought he was talking to Yuri, until he remembered that the blond was only ten, much too young to be betrothed.

The realization felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on his shoulders.

“I…” He didn’t even what he would have said, even if Jean-Jacques hadn’t been an alpha prince, the decision was up to their parents and Yuuri couldn’t say no. He was saved from finishing his thought by Viktor’s enraged shout.

“Leroy! Know that you have insulted my name and I shall not forgive you! You will regret this, cousin!” And then he stomped into the castle, after one last look at Yuuri's shocked form.

Yuri hugged the other omega’s leg, lip trembling, scared at his brother’s anger.

“Yuuri? What’s going on?” Yuuri didn’t answer and Jean-Jacques frowned.

“Why is he so angry anyway? Weren’t you going to marry Georgi?”

Yuuri felt sick.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...


End file.
